A secure flat wall mounting rack for network service provider equipment and cabling is provided. The mounting rack not only restricts unauthorized access to network communication equipment, but is also properly labeled for authorized user. The rack is especially suitable for service demarcation applications involving patch panels. The flat wall mounting rack has a securing bar with a movable plate which, when extended, only allows authorized users to remove and/or access cabling connected to the service ports of an Ethernet service delivery switch. The securing bar also allows for securing service handoff modules to be secured to the same.
Attempts have been made at producing effective patch panel assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,736 to Herbst discloses a patch panel and strain relief bar assembly having a patch panel, two bracket assemblies connected to the patch panel and a strain relief bar connected to the bracket assemblies. Each bracket assembly includes a first bracket and a second bracket removably secured to the first bracket. The first bracket is connected to the patch panel, and the first bracket has a tab including a cantilever that secures the first bracket to the second bracket. The first bracket also includes two rollover edges connected to the tab. The second bracket is connected to the strain relief bar, and the second bracket has a tab including an aperture that receives a portion of the first bracket therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,721 to Herndon discloses module assembly having an interface module having a housing having a plurality of jack cavities and associated jack latch openings. The housing is configured to be mated with a patch panel. The module assembly also includes a plurality of modular jacks that are directly inserted into corresponding jack cavities. Each modular jack includes a single latch arm that engages the jack latch opening to retain the modular jack in the jack cavity. Optionally, each modular jack may include a top surface and a bottom surface, wherein the latch arm extends from the top surface and wherein the bottom surface is planar. The bottom surface may rest flush with a bottom wall of the jack cavity.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,835 to Levesque discloses an angled patch panel which is configured to be mounted to a rack or console. The angled patch panel facilitates cable management functions and enhances space utilization at and around the rack/patch panel assembly. The angled patch panel includes first and second patch panel elements that are angularly oriented with respect to each other. The transition from the first patch panel element to the second patch panel element is generally achieved in an apex region. The angled patch panel also includes flange members that extend from the first and second patch panel elements. Each of the flange members define a mounting face and an extension arm that is intermediate the mounting face and the patch panel element. The extension arm is dimensioned to facilitate at least partial recessing of the angled patch panel relative to the rack/console when the angled patch panel is mounted thereto.
However, these patents fail to describe a flat wall mounting rack which is easy to use and secure. Further, these patents fail to describe a flat wall mounting rack which is easy to install and eliminates extensive troubleshooting.